ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraseven AX (SolZen321)
"Ultraseven?! No, you're just Another Example of Ultra arrogance": Unidentified Alien An alternate version of Ultraman Zero by his original concept stage name and design. In series, he is known as Ultraseven, or simply AX. Personality AX, is somewhat arrogant and cocky, but he holds true to his beliefs, defending the innocent and stopping evil. Despite his high opinion of himself, he is surprisingly clever and well educated about space and various forms of technology. When he is calm and thinking, his intelligence shines through, yet while in battle, he can be cranky, sarcastic and to a lesser degree bloodthirsy History Trained and raised by his uncle and aunt, AX never knew his parents, who had split up for unknown reasons. To understand the reasons behind his father's disappearance, AX decided to venture to the last planet he protected Earth. Or so he would like people to believe. In truth he was banished from the Land of Light for actions he does not want to speak of, and was directed to Earth by an unknown force/entity, who promised he would find what he wanted on this planet. His Own Series Pending Ultra Fan Mashup Universe In this universe AX is a descendant of the Legendary Hero Ultraseven and Ultraman Zero. He was a young and distinguished warrior in the Guard and is possibly the father of Ultraman One. He fought in the battle against the Seibertronians, and personally slew the cowardly Bravarion. Live Chat Roleplay Having been drawn to Earth, for unknown reasons, AX assisted the other Ultras Legacy, and Bushido with an attack from Raptor like Kaiju. After later meeting up with Ultraman Zora, the group attacked the base of Prf. Nakaido who had trapped them on the island via shield. During the battle with her ultimate weapon, a very large, buff, and cyberneticaly enhanced version of Jirass called Neo Jirass, Ax was knocked down twice by having Bushido thrown into him (technically thrice). After that AX pointed out the beast's weakness and the group destroyed it, however Nakaido escaped in a saucer, technology she should not have and a clue to his goal. However a dark beam from parts unknown destroyed her craft. In the end AX took of to investigate the unknown manipulator behind the events. The END Element After some investigating, AX was sent to the universe of Ultraman Soma, assisting him in defeating the mad mechanical Ultranoid END who planned to use Soma's Core Crystal as part of a plan to ascend to higher plane of existence. AX met Soma's human form and assisted the being with fighting END's invasion drones, a monster and END himself, several times before the machine was defeated. Profile * Real Name: Zero * Human Host: TBA * Height:49 meters * Weight: 35,000 tons * Age: 5,900 * Home World: Land of Light * Family: ** Ultraseven (Father) ** Mother: Unknown ** Aunt: ** Uncle: Techniques * Wide Shot: Similar to his father's beam * Emerium Slash: An oscillating version of his Father's beam * Cross Pressure Shot: A beam fired from both arms in an X position, his strongest beam and use of it can tire him. * Double I Slugger (Pronounced EyeSlugger): The two crest weapons on his head ** Cross Hawke: AX can put his blades together into one sword like weapon. ** Arc Shot: AX turns his blades in a bow, which he uses to fire an arrow of light. Is his strongest attack. * Burn Dash: AX covers himself in fire and fly towards his opponent. Based on the Ultra Dynamite but does not involve self-destruction. ** Flaer Tornado: AX begin spinning at high speeds, creating a flaming tornado around him. * AX Kick: Similar to the Leo kick * Solar Recharge: Like his father, his protectors sports Specium Energy Generators that generate energy from sunlight to allow him to circumvent his time limit. This only works in bright enough environments. * Ultra Barrier: An energy barrier 4348875241 1010768de9 o.jpg 4348875239 6e3eae7dee o.jpg 4348875231 79276d9928.jpg 4348875237 47ab63d878.jpg See Also * Ultraman Soma * Sol One Shot Background Trivia * AX's design and name are taken from Ultraman Zero's original design and name in his concept stage. * AX originally petitioned to join the Space Information Center, due to his love of science, but was rejected and joined the Space Garrison as part of the scouting/map making expedition. To this day he believes he was rejected due to his color. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:SolZen321